


you make me feel so young (you start a fire in me)

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Powerbottom!Harry, Riding, wooo !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis helps Harry work out. That's it basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel so young (you start a fire in me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had a louis to kiss me when i do sit-ups. listened to you make me feel so young by michael buble while writing and the first part of the title credit goes there. i've written this on my phone so theres also that.

Louis sits on Harry’s feet, tucked in close with his legs spread and framing the other boy’s torso. His hands are resting on Harry's propped up knees, rubbing soft circles. Harry rocks back up, placing a peck on the smaller boy's nose as they come face to face. 

"Sit-up kisses are my favourite," Louis mumbles, watching Harry lay back again before pulling back up to leave a peck on the corner of his mouth. 

"I thought you liked press-up kisses the best," Harry huffs out on another rock up. 

"I like those as well. And only five more of these and I get to have those too," he smirks, scooting in more and sliding his hands down to rest on Harry's nearly hairless thighs. Harry grunts out a tired ‘one hundred’ before he’s sitting up and pushing the other boy flat on his back and leaning over him. He leaves kisses over Louis’ face, neck, and collarbones on each bend of his elbows, a grin splitting his face at each giggle that reluctantly pushes out of the other boy's lips. When he’s done he flops over onto his back, breathing heavily. Louis licks at the sweat collecting in the dip of his collarbones before leaving sucking bites down his chest. 

"Louis not yet I still have to do some squats and wall sits," Harry pants out, not making to move other than to spread his thighs. The older boy hums, yanking Harry's shorts off and digging a few packets of lube from the pocket of his own. 

"How about you just ride me instead, kill two birds with one stone and all that," he murmurs into the younger boy's pulse point as he opens him up carefully. Harry moans lowly, grabbing behind his knee and pulling it over the other boy’s shoulder. Louis turns to kiss at the top of his calf before dipping his head to awkwardly bite at the taught muscles in his thigh. 

After a few minutes of Louis working over him lazily, Harry gets impatient and drops his leg down to roll them over and grab another packet. He rips it open with his teeth, a bit of the lube getting in his mouth and making him grimace before he’s coating the other boy’s dick and sinking down. He hisses in a breath and twists the older boy’s nipples hard. 

"Fucking been too long you twat. You’ve been hogging all the bottom-ness," he circles his hips, wincing and scraping his nails over Louis’ chest. 

"I don’t think that’s the term you’re looking for love. And either way, you could have just said you were craving my cock," he tries to buck his hips up before he’s getting a quick smack to his outer thigh and another pinch to his nipple. Harry rides him leisurely, rotating his hips and squeezing his knees around Louis' hips. He wiggles, adjusting his stance, gasping at the small shift and pushing his chest out a bit. 

Louis reaches up to squeeze at his pecs, pushing them together as much as he can, rubbing over the soft skin there. 

"Wanna fuck your tits later, maybe come all over your face too. It's been a while since I did that," he curves his hips up to change the angle again but Harry just moves with it, leaning over him to plant his hands by Louis' shoulders. Louis knows his back is going to ache something fierce later for doing this on the hardwood of their gym, but he knows Harry’s going to feel just as sore and sucks it up to focus on making his boy feel good. He plants one hand in the sweaty, drooping curls and reaches the other to grab Harry's dick. He pulls the foreskin up a bit, sliding it back down before thumbing under the head. Harry whimpers, tucking his face into Louis’ throat to mouth at the skin there as he rocks his arse back and tries to keep his hips up enough to give Louis room to jerk him off. 

He clamps down tight as a vice when he comes, stopping his movement for a moment. The older boy strokes him through it until Harry pushes his hand away, taking a deep breath before doubling up his effort, skin slapping and sticking, making Harry wrinkle his nose. Harry's panting heavily trying not to get hard again, small tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Louis wipes one away, sticking his thumb in his mouth and causing Harry’s heart to feel like its big enough to break out of his chest and spill between them. On that track of thought, he swipes his fingers through the come coating Louis’ chest sticking them in his mouth and watching as the other boy’s jaw goes slack as he curves his back off the floor, coming hard. 

Harry flops onto Louis' chest, his thighs burning and his lungs aching for air. Louis holds his hip as he slips out, both of them making faces at the wet smack, and the come dripping out and down Harry’s thighs and onto the other boy's abs. Louis runs his hand through the sweat on the taller boy's back and scratches gently at his shoulder blades. He sits them up carefully, keeping a tight hold on Harry to help him stumble to his feet. 

"C’mon love lets go run a bath," he wraps his arms around the dip of Harry's waist as the other boy slumps into the curve of his shoulder. 

"Will you wash my hair for me?" He mumbles sleepily, trying not to trip over his feet as they tilt in more than usual in his lethargy. 

“‘Course I will, kitten,” he can’t help how impossibly fond his voice comes out, leaning Harry onto him more heavily, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"I love you a lot you know. You’re my favourite," Harry’s slurring a bit now and Louis knows he’s going to fall asleep in the bath, and it only makes his smile soften even further. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. Always and forever," he leads him through to their bath, making sure it's a comfortable heat and adding extra bubbles. When he’s done washing them down and has woken Harry enough to get him up and into their bed, he tucks Harry under his chin and sighs happily as the lanky limbs wrap around him reminiscent of an octopus' grip. He falls asleep with his smile still in place and a contentment making its home deep in his bones, and the love of his life snoring lightly into his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk you can still find me at my [tumblr](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) if you want ily cuties .xx


End file.
